A person may require therapy due to a number of disabilities. For example, a person may have had a stroke, head trauma, autism, asperger syndrome, Alzheimer's disease and dementia, or any number of other disabilities. The person may then have to learn or re-learn basic skills such as how to speak, dress oneself, basic social skills, reading, writing, eating, or any number of other skills.
However, traditional therapy methods are expensive, inefficient, and there is a shortage of therapists to treat and meet the needs of the rising number of patients. Current software, applications, games, books and activities, and hands-on therapy improves a student's ability to perform task through memorization. In other words, patients become robots by memorizing the answers or motions and responding only how they have been programmed to respond.
Current therapy software applications also do not teach a higher level of thinking. The software applications simply ask “yes” or “no” questions and/or present multiple choice answers. Thus, as long as the patient memorizes the answer, they are able to continue to the next task. However, there is no high level thinking and therefore, the patient has truly not mastered the skill. Moreover, once the patient leaves the therapist's office, the learned skills rarely carry over to the patient's home thereby making progress difficult and slow.